Beauty and the Beast: Caring for Her
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Belle is forced to leave the castle because she entered the West Wing. She is now horrified of the Beast, and runs away. While running away, she is injured by the wolves, badly. The Beast comes to her rescue, and nurtures her. While caring for her, he develops feelings for her, but Belle doesn't know if she'll ever love him. What will happen? Please comment! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The West Wing

Belle was devastated after she became a prisoner in a beast's castle. She absolutely missed her father, and really hated the beast because he was mean to her. All she wanted to do was save her father from being the prisoner, but she knew that the beast would be mean to her. The thing Belle did like was the servants of his castle; they gave her a performance and a dinner, unlike the beast. Belle was so impressed by what houseware can do; she was curious about something they had mentioned. The West Wing; she wondered, "What is in the West Wing that makes it a secret?" After dinner, Mrs. Potts was walking to bed with Belle, making sure that she went to her room and not the West Wing. Belle asked her, "Do you guys ever have a chance to be free? Don't you hate being trapped here, like me?" Mrs. Potts said, "Oh, dear, we don't feel trapped. We have been watching over the Master ever since he was a boy." Belle asked, "Why is he so mean? Does he have any heart or respect?" Mrs. Potts said, "Of course he does. Here's the thing, deep down inside him is a prince." Belle looked at her and Mrs. Potts said, "I-I mean, he's actually not mean. After his mother died, his father taught him to grow up… and be like him. His father was selfish, and he never loved anything not even the Master." Belle looked upstairs, and asked, "So, what's in the West Wing?" Mrs. Potts said, "Oh, nothing for you to worry about, dear. There is only storage, nothing else." Belle could tell that she was lying, but she walked upstairs, "towards her room". Mrs. Potts said, "Now, you get to bed, dear. Straight to bed." Mrs. Potts then was out of sight of Belle, and she started heading to the West Wing. She walked about another three flights of stairs, and she eventually made it to the West Wing, without anyone hearing her. She opened the doors, quietly, and walked in slowly. She looked around, seeing chairs and furniture thrown all over the place. She saw curtains all torn up, and then she saw a picture. Belle looked closely at the ripped picture, and saw three humans. She said, "Humans…" Belle looked at the middle person, which she thought was the beast. She kind of smiled and said, "He's… handsome." Then, she saw something glow; she looked at the light, and saw a beautiful rose. She said, "A rose." She walked to it, and looked at all the fallen petals and partially frozen glass it's in. She slowly moved her hand to it, but then the beast jumped in her way yelling, "Get away!" He looked at it and she backed up, fearing him. He asked angrily, "What did you do to it?! Did you touch it?!" Belle replied, "No! Nothing!" Beast asked, "Do you know what you could have done?! We all could have stayed like this and not turn back into humans!" Belle was confused, but still was frightened. She kept backing up and Beast yelled, "Get out! Get out of here!" Belle instantly ran out of the castle and she heard Beast roaring in anger. As she was running downstairs, Lumiere and Cogsworth were playing chess by the stairs. Cogsworth told him, "You cheated!" Lumiere was laughing and he said, "No I didn't. You did." Cogsworth said, "What? No I didn't!" They saw Belle and Lumiere asked, "Where are you going?!" Belle replied, "I'm leaving! I'm never coming back here again!" She grabbed her jacket and was still running to the door. Lumiere and Cogsworth said, "No!" Belle then ran out of the castle and hopped on her horse, Phillipe. She told him, "Go Phillipe! Run home!" Phillipe neighed and then started galloping away from the castle. She looked back at the castle and then looked forward. Watching her was a pack of wolves. One wolf saw her and howled loudly. The wolves then stopped Phillipe and he neighed in fear. Belle told him, "Phillipe it's okay!" Then, a wolf jumped on him and he neighed and tipped Belle off him. Phillipe ran away and Belle grabbed a huge branch. The wolves slowly walked towards her, growling. Belle would swat at them with the branch, but it wouldn't hurt them. Then, a wolf came up to her and jumped on her back. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, and she tried to get the wolf off. Eventually, two more wolves got on her and started biting her. Belle was bit in the neck, back, and chest. She eventually stopped moving, but Beast came to her rescue. He fought the wolves, and after three minutes of fighting them, they all scurried away. Beast looked at Belle, who was laying there bleeding a lot. He gasped and said, "Oh no." He ran to her, and she wouldn't move. Belle was badly injured and Beast told her, "Don't worry. I'll get you help." He then decided to carry her back to his castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Staying at the Castle

Beast was able to get Belle back to his castle, and she was badly injured. Belle could barely move and barely breathe. He laid her in his bed, and Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts walked in there with him. Belle was just laying there, not even moving, but still breathing. Beast said, "I'm really going to need your guys' help. She may die. She's badly injured and she can barely breathe." Lumiere asked, "Is there anything you need right now, Master?" Beast said, "I need hot water, rags, and bandages." Lumiere said, "Right away." Lumiere then walked out of the room to get the things, and Cogsworth asked, "Master, what happened?" Beast sighed and said, "It's my fault. I scared her away, and then wolves attacked her. She was bitten in a lot of places." Mrs. Potts said, "Sir, everything will be fine. The girl will survive." Beast looked at the deep cuts on her neck and face, and asked, "Why do wolves attack beautiful girls like her?" Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts looked at each other and Cogsworth asked, "Master, do you think that you could fall in love with her, and help her fall in love with you? Do you think that she'll help you break the spell?" Beast looked at him and said, "Yeah. I think she'll help me break it." Then, Belle slowly opened her eyes and then asked, "W-What s-sp-spell?" They all looked at her and Beast said, "You're awake!" She asked, "What happened to me? Why am I in your bed?" Beast said, "You were attacked by wolves. I saved your life. I made the wolves go away." Belle looked around slowly and asked, "Why did you save me?" Beast opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts and then told Belle, "Because I knew you couldn't survive. I felt so bad for scaring you off, so I tried to bring you back. I guess you were attacked and so I had to scare away the wolves." Belle said, "T-Th-Thank y-you." Beast smiled and said, "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make sure your cuts are healed before I let you free. I promise when you're better, I'll let you free." Belle said, "O-Okay." Beast smiled and said, "Please get some rest. Lumiere will be up here shortly to take care of your cuts." Belle smiled and then closed her eyes again. Beast's smile faded and then he, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts walked out of the room. Beast snarled, "I'm never going to break the spell! She won't love me! This is hopeless!" He punched the wall, and Mrs. Potts said, "Sir, the girl will never love you if you're pounding walls and yelling! The girl obviously loves peace and quiet." Beast groaned and said, "I don't know if I love her. She's beautiful, and that's really what I like so far. I just don't know if I love her. I mean, I feel like I do." Cogsworth said, "Then you do. If you went to o save her from wolves, then you love her." Beast argued, "That doesn't mean anything." Mrs. Potts said, "Yes it does. You care for the girl. You might be able to break the spell." Beast said, "Just cause I love her doesn't mean that she'll love me back." Cogsworth said, "Then, be nice to her. Really care for her. She'll love you then." Beast said, "Fine." Then, he ran off into the West Wing. In the West Wing, he said in a panic, "I can't believe she's hurt! I can't believe it! She's hurt! It's all my fault!" He ran to the rose, and said, "Don't worry. I'll break it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Little Talks Become Big Feelings

Later that night, after she was bandaged up, Belle was laying in the bed. She was looking around and she said, "I can't believe he saved me. He saved me. He yelled at me. Then he comes and saves me." She sighed and then Beast walked in. He was smiling and he asked nicely, "How are you doing?" She smiled and said, "Not good. I don't feel great. The wolves really hurt me. Like, it feels like I'm getting stabbed when I move." Beast said, "I'm sorry. I should not have scared you. If I didn't you would not be wounded." Belle said, "You probably would've been mean. Like you are." Beast's smile faded and said with a little anger, "Well, you shouldn't have gone in the West Wing." Belle said, "Well, you should learn to control your temper! It's the reason why I ran away in the first place! I thought you were going to kill me!" Beast said, "I will never kill you. I care about you too much to kill you." Belle gave him a confused look and asked, "What? You scare me, but you care for me?" Beast sighed and said, "I should just forget it. You will never love me because I'm a horrible, ugly beast. Even though I used to be handsome and not horrible. The stupid enchantress turned me into this form." Belle asked, "Wait, you weren't born a beast? You were really a human? Was that you in the painting in the West Wing? The middle one out of the three?" Beast sighed sadly and nodded. Belle asked, "You were a prince?" Beast said, "I am a prince still. No one knows that I'm here, besides you and your father. I wish that you loved me so that I can be a human again." Belle said, "Well…" Beast said, "Just forget it." Then he walked out sadly and ran to the West Wing again. Then, Lumiere walked in her room. Belle told him, "I'm very confused." Lumiere asked, "Why is that, my dear?" Belle said, "Beast just said that he used to be a human and a prince. And you guys used to be humans, too." Lumiere said, "Yes. Master was a prince. He was turned into a beast for a punishment. I'm pretty sure that we all miss being human." Belle said, "I want to help him. And you guys. What can I do?" Lumiere sighed and said, "All you have to do is love Master. He's already in love with you. That's the first part, but he needs you to love him back. Trust me, when you hang around him more, you'll see the true soul of him. He's not what he is. He's sweet and gentle. He's just angry that he punished us." Belle said, "I feel bad. I will hang out with him… see how he really is… and then maybe I'll love him if there's a good inside him. I really like people who won't think I'm weird." Then, Beast walked in with some tea for Belle. He gave it to her and said, "It's for you. I figured it may help you." Belle smiled and said, "Thank you. It will help me." He smiled and said, "Look, I'm honestly sorry for frightening you. I am just-." She interrupted him, "Angry that you're punished? And that you're a beast?" He looked at her and she laughed a little. He smirked and said, "You stalker. You know almost everything about me." She laughed and said, "Yeah, I know that you used to be handsome. I looked in the painting. You were pretty handsome." He smiled and said, "Thanks. I think you're beautiful." She smiled and then Lumiere walked out smiling. Beast said, "I… I like you, Belle. I think you're a great person." Belle said, "Thanks. So far, you're so-so. Let me hang around with you to really get to know you, then… I may love you." He smiled and asked, "Really?!" She smiled and nodded and he said, "Awesome!" They smiled at each other… and Belle could feel the love coming up in her. She thought that she was in love with him… but she didn't know for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maybe…

Belle had to use Beast as her "crutches" so that she could get out of the bed. It has been two days since she was attacked, and Belle was still hurting. Beast had decided to take her outside in the snow. When they got to the door, she said, "Oh no. Please don't take me outside." Beast gave her a confused look and asked, "Why is that?" She sighed and said, "I'm afraid the wolves will come get me." Beast laughed and said, "Oh don't worry. I'll kill them if they get near you." She smiled and then he opened the door and he helped her walk out there. When they got to the end of the sidewalk, Beast asked Belle, "Do you think that you can walk? Without me?" She looked at him and shrugged. He smiled and said, "Try it." He let go of her, and she wobbled on her feet. She said, "I can't do this!" Beast said, "Yes you can. I know you can." She closed her eyes, and took a step. Beast said, "There you go." Belle took another step and she happily said, "I did it! I'm walking!" Both of them smiled and he caught up to her. They decided to take a walk down around the outside of the castle. Belle asked him, "What did you do here? Before I came here?" Beast looked at her and said, "I was waiting for someone to love me and someone that I could love. That's really all I did. The spell has been on me since I was 11. I am now 21, and that's when the last petal falls. So, really it's up to me." Belle said, "Am I possibly the last girl you'll ever try to love." Beast sadly said, "Yes. I only have 5 petals left. I mean, it was easy for me to fall in love, but the girl never loved me back. That's why it's hard." Belle said, "Maybe I will fall in love with you." He immediately smiled and asked, "Really?!" She giggled and said, "Yeah. I don't see why not to. You're pretty cool and nice after all. I kind of like that you aren't always mean." He smiled and said, "Well, I like that you're nice, beautiful, and that you don't run away from me like I'm a monster. You actually appreciate who I am." She smiled and they stopped because they looked into each other's eyes. After 10 seconds of staring in each other's eyes, Belle asked, "Do you like to read?" Beast's eyes widened and then said, "Well… yes. I have a library." Belle asked excitedly, "You do?!" Beast said, "Yes. I'm guessing you like to read." She smiled and said, "Yes. It's my favorite thing to do. I would like to see your library." Beast said, "Okay. Follow me." He tried to walk, but Belle stopped him by holding his hand. He looked at his hand and they smiled at each other. Then, they walked into the library. When he opened the door, Beast smiled and said, "Well, here it is." There was a huge library filled with books. Belle's jaw dropped in shock and she said, "It's wonderful!" He looked around and said, "Yes. I suppose it is." She said smiling, "I love it!" Beast smiled and told her, "If you like it so much, it's yours." Belle said, "Oh thank you!" He loved seeing her happy; he felt glad that he gave her the library. She asked in wonder, "Have you read every one of these books?" Beast looked around and said, "Not all of them. Some of them are in Greek." He was joking, and Belle asked almost laughing, "Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?" He said, "Maybe." He slightly smiled and then turned around and walked away. Belle laughed at him and shook her head. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth and looked around. She squealed and then started laughing again. She knew that she was in love with Beast. She really couldn't believe that she had fallen for him. Maybe she is the last girl to help him, and I think she helped him succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Childhood

The next day, Belle was laying in her bed resting her scratches again. She was reading a book, and Beast was sitting by her in the bed. She was reading her favorite poem, Romeo and Juliet. Then, she closed the book and Beast asked, "Are you sure that Romeo and Juliet is your favorite?" She smiled and said, "Yes. It's a romance." He groaned and said, "Oh." She laughed and then she asked him, "Have you ever been to Paris?" Beast looked at her and said, "Yes. Have you?" She shook her head and he said, "Yeah. I've been there. I went when my mom-." That's when he stopped talking and he felt tears coming up his eyes. She asked, "What happened to your mom?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes and he said, "She got really sick and then she died. My father took me away from her when we could've saved her, but he took me away from her. I was like her when I was little, but now I'm like my father. He was cruel and selfish. He left me after I was nine. My mom died when I was five." Some tears streamed down both their eyes. Belle said almost crying, "You're just like me. My mother died when I was ten months old. She was really sick. My dad took care of me until now. I'm fourteen right now. Lucky for me, my dad did not abandon me." Beast said, "I'm sorry." She said, "It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom." Belle said, "It's okay." Then, Belle sat up and looked at him. She then said, "You really aren't that cruel." Beast asked, "What? Every time I enter the room, laughter and happiness dies." Belle smiled and said, "Don't worry. When I walk around my town, everyone thinks that I don't fit in. They think I'm weird and I don't know anything. Basically, everything dies. Nobody smiles or laughs." Beast said, "I'm sorry. I think your town is dumb for thinking that you're weird and stuff." Belle giggled and said, "You're nice. I just wished that someone truly appreciated me besides my dad." Beast looked at her hand and held it. He smiled and so did she, and he said, "I really appreciate you, Belle. I think that you can be happy here. It may look like a dark place, but it really is nice." She smiled and said, "I think I can be happy here, too." Beast smiled and they continued to hold hands. Beast asked, "Would you like to visit Paris? Right now?" She gave him a confused look and asked, "What? How can you do that?" He lead her into a room in his castle and there was a book that was glowing. She asked him, "What is that?" He looked at her and then took her to the book. She looked at the book and Beast said, "Point to Paris. Close your eyes. Think about going there." Belle said, "I don't know where it is." He took her hand and she closed her eyes. He made her finger touch Paris, and then they vanished to a dirty, dark attic in Paris. Belle opened her eyes and looked around the old attic. Beast asked, "Now, where did you take us?" Belle replied, "Paris. It's much smaller than I imagined. So much smaller." Beast asked her, "Is there anything specific that you want to see?" Belle looked around some more, and saw hand-drawn pictures of babies and people. Belle realized that those pictures weren't random; they were her drawings. She said, "I drew these pictures. They are here with me." Beast asked, "What are they?" She replied, "They are pictures of me, my mom, and my dad. In some, I'm a baby." Beast said, "They are here with you because you came here in memory of your mom." She asked, "How did you know that?" Beast said, "The book told me. I'm telling you, that book is magical." Belle looked deeply in the pictures. She had tears coming up her eyes and she said almost crying, "This is Paris. The Paris that I've always dreamed of visiting. My mom and dad's favorite place on Earth. I never thought that it would be this small. The Paris of my childhood." Beast looked at her sad face and he took her hand. He said, "Don't worry. It's not this small." She looked at him and said while crying, "Take us back. I want to go home." She hugged him while crying in his chest. He hugged her back and then they vanished in the air. Once they were back in the castle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were there waiting for them. Lumiere said, "Master! We were looking for you!" They saw them hugging, and they all smiled. Cogsworth said, "Well, Master, the spell should be broken soon." Mrs. Potts said, "You guys must love each other." They immediately separated from their hug and Belle was crying. She said, "Goodnight, everyone." Then she ran into her room and Lumiere asked, "Master, where did you guys go?" Beast replied, "Paris. That's where Belle wanted to go, so I took her there. She said it reminded her of her mom, and so she wanted to come back. That's when she got upset." Mrs. Potts asked, "Her mom died?" Beast nodded and said, "Just like mine. I love her so much to be able to take her to her childhood dream place. I guess I failed." Then, he sadly walked out of the room, and they all watched him walk out. In Belle's room, she jumped on the bed and cried in her pillow. Beast quietly walked into her room and saw her crying. She said while crying, "Oh, Mom. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you live with me until now? I really want to see you. The nice Beast took me to where you and Papa loved the most. I loved it, until I realized how small it was. I don't know if I love the Beast or not, but I feel like I do. I'm so unsure." Beast had some tears falling down, and then he walked up to her. He said, "Belle." She looked up at him and said, "Thank you for taking me to Paris. Deep down inside, I really loved it. Thank you for taking time to do something for me." He smiled and said, "Anything for you." They smiled at each other and Beast decided to sleep next to her that night. Belle was pretty sure that she loved him, but she wanted to keep it a secret, even though he heard her say that she loves him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mob

The next night, Belle was looking out her window and she was singing to herself, "There's something sweet… and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and undefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before." She touched the window and drew a wet heart. In the heart, she drew B + B, meaning Beast + Belle. She then sang again, "New… and I bit alarming. Who had ever thought that this could be… true… that he's no prince charming, but maybe something's there that wasn't there before." She laid her head on the window, and closed her eyes. She sang quieter, "There may be something there that wasn't there before." She opened her eyes, and saw a mob of people from her village coming towards the castle with weapons, and Gaston was leading the group. She gasped and said, "Gaston!" Belle limped to her door, but it was locked… she was banging on the door and she yelled, "Beast! There's invaders! Invaders!" Nobody heard her, but all the servants were right outside the hall. Lumiere asked, "Did you guys hear that?" They all quieted down, and Cogsworth asked, "What is it?" They were all silent and then Lumiere said, "I think I heard Belle yelling something. Then, once they were quiet, Belle yelled, "Invaders! Go stop them!" Mrs. Potts asked, "Invaders?!" They all looked out the window, and saw the mob of villagers. Lumiere said, "She's right! We have to warn the master!" Mrs. Potts went to go warn Beast while every other servant went to go stop the mob. In Belle's room, she tried everything to make the doors unlocked. She banged on the door, used sharp things to unlock the lock, everything, but the door would not unlock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Transformation

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts ran into the West Wing, watching Belle mourn over Beast's badly injured body. He was breathing heavily and Belle said, "Beast… stay with me, please. You're going to live. I know it." He smiled and stammered, "I k-knew y-you wou-would be t-th-there f-for m-me-e." Belle hugged him and said, "Of course I would. If I was forced to live here, I would care for you all the time." He smiled and said, "P-Please d-don't f-feel bad. M-Maybe it-it's be-better th-this w-way." Belle said, "Please don't talk like that. We're together. And when we're together, everything will be just fine." He smiled and put his hand on the side of her face. He smiled and said, "At l-least I g-got to s-see y-you… on-one l-last ti-time. I-I l-love y-you." Belle's smile faded and tears fell from her eyes. Beast took his last breath and closed his eyes and let go of Belle. She gasped and cried, "No. Please. Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave." She cried in his shoulder as she gripped on his shirt. She then said while crying, "I love you." Then, all the petals of the rose fell off. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts stood there crying that their master was dead. The castle was all very sad about the loss of their beloved Master. They knew that they would remain houseware for the rest of their lives. As Belle cried in his shoulder, sparkling rain drops fell from the sky. When she saw them, she looked at them in confusion. Then, Beast started floating in the air, and lighting up. She watched him in awe and so did the servants. When she saw his hands turning into human hands, she smiled and said, "He did it. The spell is broken." Then, Beast fell to the ground gently after he turned into a human. He stood up and looked at his body. Belle was already smiling and he turned around smiling at her. She laughed happily and he said, "Belle, it's me." He smiled and she said, "I know it is!" The servants watched them happily, and Belle ran to him and right before she kissed him, they both said, "I love you!" Then, they kissed each other happily. As they kissed each other, all the servants turned back into humans. When they stopped kissing, Belle asked him, "What's your name?" He smiled and said, "Call me Adam." She smiled and said, "I love that name." He picked her up and they walked down to see all the servants. About a day later, they held a dance to honor the transformation of Adam and his servants. Belle was now a wife to him, and they knew that they would live happily ever after. It looks like they had been good for each other, and Belle knew that Gaston wouldn't mess with her anymore. This time, she knew that she would love living in the castle because Adam was there. There was someone that loved her, and someone that loved him. It was Adam and Belle.


End file.
